In the age of the Internet, having a prominent online presence has become important to the success of any business, be it the traditional brick and mortar business or an online enterprise. One of the main components of success is online visibility. With the ever expanding size of the Internet and as search engines become more popular, online visibility and success directly correlates to how a company's online content ranks the results of relevant queries submitted to popular search engines. Being ranked number one or two listing on the first page of popular search engines like Binge, Yahoo® and Google® may be the Holy Grail of online visibility for companies who seek to achieve high online visibility. One example of an Internet based business is an online consultation website. Presently, many online websites allow for exchange of information. Some of these websites allow a user to post a question and one or more other users may reply. Often, any user on the Internet may be able to post the reply. However, a main requirement for success of an online consultation system is dependent on the quality of service it can provide. Therefore, an online consultation website that allows users to communicate with verified experts and ask questions and receives answers from these experts on various subject matters is very attractive to users. Most users would find the online consultation website by entering their question or some relevant query in one of the popular search engines. Therefore, having content that allows the online consultation businesses content to achieve a high placement on the search engine results is important and highly desirable. A successful online consultation site may have hundreds of subject categories and generate thousands of relevant question and answer threads. This relevant content is a valuable asset because Internet search engines will index and present excerpts of this content and links to the consultation website as the source of the content in response to users' queries. However, since the ranking algorithm of most search engines focuses only on the first seventy or so characters in a document (effectively becoming the document title), content need to be optimized for search engines. Any form of search engine optimization (SEO) must account for the title character length limitation, and optimize the content accordingly.